leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tri De Novus/Veloclaw. the Void Hunter
Veloclaw, The Void Hunter is a Custom Champion in League of Legends. Hope everyone will like this champion. Sorry if there are some similarities to other custom champions, I made this by my own. Abilities Leveling this skill will increase the lifesteal bonus. |description2 = He swipes two times, dealing damage in a 90 degrees cone. If this skill hits multiple enemy champions, his passive will be active for 3 seconds.(Even there is nearby ally champion) |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 60/65/70/75/80 |costtype = mana |range = 175 }} Veloclaw stacks the "Static Charge" 1 stack per second. Maximum stack is 25 stacks. All stacks will be used when activate this skill. |description2 = Veloclaw releases his static charge from his claws to the target. After channeling for 0.25 seconds, the target deals damage and inflict shock status, suffering additional true damage for 2 seconds. The more stacks, the more damage dealt. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Veloclaw targets the hostile unit, and lunges to that target. He snaps his raptor's claw, dealing damage, and knocks back at a very short distance. Also slows them for 2 seconds. |description2 = If targets himself, Veloclaw will increase his movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} |cooldown = 120/110/100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Lore :In the ancient times, more than million years ago in Runeterra, the gates of the Void had slowly opened. Void slowly starts their lives living with ancient organisms of Runeterra. After that for a hundred thousand years, Void became more intelligent, and became the top of a food chain in Runeterra. Most of weaker organisms were hunted and ate by those dominant Voids. :There was an ancient velociraptor group of Runeterra, who has developed themselves to became the great hunters. One day, those raptors tried to hunt Void convey, which passed their region. Their fight ends with no winner. Both had serious injuries and about to broke up the convey. One velociraptor escaped with painful cuts. It decided to hide in a cave. As it went deeper and deeper to the cave, it finally reached the bedrock of the Runeterra. There, it found a precious power of Runeterra, natural electric bolt. It absorbed the power, and slowly developed itself, until it can unite with this secret power. :The next day, this velociraptor started to hunt Runeterra animals, from small to big. It absorbed those identities of its prey, and slowly gained experiences and development. Then, it started to hunt small group of Void. Using the secret power, it can eventually defeated those Voids. The more it hunt, the more it addicted to the Void's flesh, the more it developed itself. As it reached the highest development, it became the top of food chain against the Void. :However, time comes to the change of Runeterra. There were several catastrophic disasters, leading to a big armageddon. This raptor then decided to hibernate, deeply at the bedrock of Runeterra for thousands of years. It decided to came up to the ground, in the another age of Runeterra. Even the world is all new, it seems to be challenging for this raptor. More challenging foes, more new species, more preys to hunt, but with neverchanging thing, the Voids are still waiting to be hunted. ::"If humans want to call me 'Veloclaw', they may do so. ::As long as I can still hunt those Voids." Becoming Veloclaw :Veloclaw was inspired to create when I was studying dinosaurs. Animals in ancient times have a lot of development and various types of beings. Thinking about that, sometimes, when we put those developments together, it form a better type of being, that can dominant over beings in the present. Also, I think Runeterra should have ancient times like Mesozoic. I don't believe that Runeterra will start its life on the planet with elves, then humans, yordles and so on, but something more unique and primal. And to make it true, I started creating this character. :When I think of Veloclaw, I came up with three things, "Velocity", "Velociraptor", and "Claw". First of all, velociraptor is the key word to the ancient times. Raptor was the great hunters in dinosaur period. Their speed, lethal weapons, and teamwork made it to be powerful. Before this creation, I've sketched the skeletal system of Veloclaw too. I still want it to have structures of theropods, but also I want it to stand upright like human. Unfortunately, the sketch was gone, and I may draw it again and add to this page. :Next, velocity, pretty describes more of velociraptor. It is fast, you can picture it when you watch Jurassic Park. But just that fast will not give the full potential in MOBA games. So as to be fast, it has to be like an assassin, strike enemies quickly with full combo. Veloclaw has those skills to support the greatness of being an assassin, as he can do damage a lot in a short time. Now the last key concept, claw, was one of the most difficult part to explain. Velociraptor has claws, but they didn't use as often as their toe claws. Besides, it will cause Veloclaw to have a very low attack range, maybe less than 100 unit range in game. So, I have to increase the length of his claws, but that's not a raptor. To solve it, I came up with the idea of the Void. Kha'Zix develops and evolves himself as he consume. But raptors do not evolve that quick, so Veloclaw has to be more extraordinary than other raptors. So that, I create the lore to have interactions with Voids. :After that, I came up with another concept. There are many Voids, invading Runeterra, and there should be more defenders against them. Veloclaw should be included, but how he will beat them? He doesn't have magic powers, just a raptor. Then, I came up with electric power from Vel'Koz. I think Runeterra should have those powers either since the planet is Runeterra ("The Earth of Runes" if I translate the word). There should be runes hidden in the Earth, and let Veloclaw find it. So I came up with another concept, "Electricity". Which I think it's suitable with Veloclaw. He will be more powerful, killing those Voids. :That's all for my concept. I still need to improve the appearance of Veloclaw, since the first version of him is really like copy the face and body from Kha'Zix. For the next custom champion, I may create ancient creatures again like this. It's pretty cool, and I recommend people to create champions based on the knowledge learnt from schools, or maybe self-studying. I think it's another way to memorize it better. For any comments, feel free to write down. I really want to hear. Category:Custom champions